


If we could feed a starving world

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Dirty Talk, Filth, Gaydrien Agreste, M/M, Oral Sex, so much filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their active sex life, the boys had a strict unspoken rule of ‘not at school’.  There were numerous reasons for this rule that could simply be boiled down to not wanting to be caught. For Adrien to suddenly blow that rule out of the water, especially with the method that he was using, it was more than a little disorientating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we could feed a starving world

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel/partner fic!

Adrien had his hand on Nino’s knee all throughout class. This was not a new development. The fact that the hand kept slowly traveling up his thigh until it reached an uncomfortably close (or comfortably close, if you want to look at it that way) proximity to Nino’s dick. The fact that, when there, it would just squeeze gently, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his jeans, before slowly moving back down to its starting point. The fact that it had been happening on repeat for the entire day; that was the new development.

Despite their active sex life, the boys had a strict unspoken rule of ‘not at school’. There were numerous reasons for this rule that could simply be boiled down to not wanting to be caught. For Adrien to suddenly blow that rule out of the water, especially with the method that he was using, it was more than a little disorientating. So disorientating that Nino could barely find it in him to be concerned about whether or not anyone, specifically Alya and Marinette behind them who would have had the clearest view, noticed them.

He figured they were in the clear though since Adrien, perfect model that he was, carried on like everything was normal and he wasn’t slowly unraveling Nino. Nino, meanwhile, couldn’t focus on a thing as most of his blood concentrated in one specific area of his body. He just tried his best not to snap and do something horribly inappropriate and possibly illegal right there in front of everyone.

The moment the lunch bell rang, Nino grabbed Adrien and hauled him to the nearest dark and desolate room as quickly as possible. “Dude.” He hissed with feeling the moment the door was closed and locked. “What the fuck?”

Adrien stared at him with that same exact wide, green-eyed look that had Nino fucking Adrien wide open mere minutes before Adrien had to be at photo shoot. “I’m hungry.”

Nino’s eye twitched slightly and he growled in annoyance. “You can wait five minutes to eat. Just tell me what,” he gestured to the general direction that they had come from, “all that was about.”

Adrien moved to press himself against Nino’ front, right hand sliding down his chest to softly rub the bugle in Nino’s jeans and startling a gasp out of him. “I’m hungry.” Adrien repeated before dropping to his knees. “So feed me.”

Nino cursed and reflexively threaded a hand through Adrien’s hair while reaching back to try and steady himself. He leaned back to watch Adrien nose at his erection, fingers tracing the outline. “You’re such a slut.” He murmured when Adrien gazed up at him from under long fluttering lashes. He barely suppressed a grin when Adrien’s eyes darkened and he bit down on his lip. He didn’t have long to savour the moment before Adrien was licking across the long line of his clothed erection. He barely managed to pull the blond back before he started sucking it through the fabric. Nino wasn’t sure they’d have enough time to let his jeans dry before they had to get back to class if he did.

“Careful,” he gasped. “If we’re doing this here then we have to at least try and leave no evidence.” Adrien pouted up at him but Nino just rolled his eyes. “Want me to fuck you then?”

“Do we have enough time?”

“To eat and fuck? Probably not. But just the fucking? Sure. We’d have to skip the usual stuff and hurry though.” Nino furrowed his brows for a moment and met Adrien’s eyes curiously. “How stretched are you?”

Adrien grinned then, wide and dirty and beautiful. He ran hand up Nino’s thigh and coyly glanced up at him through his lashes. “I had a really nice dream last night.” Adrien said. “Of you, and me, and all of my favourite toys.” Nino could feel Adrien’s fingers circling the button of his pants as he leaned up to talk as close into Nino’s ear as he could get, voice dropping to a sultry whisper. “You called me your pretty little plaything.”

Nino shivered and swallowed. “You are my pretty little plaything.” He informed Adrien, voice deeper and rougher than it had been earlier.

Adrien gave him a pleased smile and hummed, slowly tugging Nino’s pants undone. “Yeah well, I might’ve played with myself a little when I woke up.”

Nino’s eyes glazed over as he tightened his grip on Adrien’s hair. “A little?”

Adrien shivered, eyes glossy with lust. “Maybe a lot.”

Nino sucked in a breath through his teeth. He’d seen Adrien masturbate before but just the thought of it alone was still enough to get him hard almost instantly. Considering he’d spent most the day half-hard already, fully getting it up was no issue.

“Well then,” Nino said, letting Adrien tug his pants down to his knees. “Looks like you don’t need any stretching then, huh?” Adrien shook his head. Nino nodded his head at a desk in the room. “Bent over and on your elbows. Now.”

Adrien hurried to comply, stripping himself down and dropping a lube packet and condom on the desk. He quickly got into to position, legs spread wide and reaching a hand behind him to spread his ass cheeks so that his hole was on perfect display. The look he shot Nino over his shoulder made the other fumble hurriedly with the small packets Adrien had left out for him.

When he was ready, he used the remaining lube on his hand to press three fingers into Adrien. The blond whined and shoved his hips back, fucking himself on Nino’s fingers without thought. Nino cursed and extracted his fingers before thrusting his cock into Adrien, hands tight on the other’s hips.

Adrien made a loud choked noise as his entire body jolted forward from the force. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered as he pressed himself closer to the desk, biting down on a knuckle to try to quiet himself. He gripped the wood tightly as Nino pound into him over and over again, rocking the desk and Adrien’s world.

Adrien always loved how Nino fucked him. Sometimes Nino was a slow and sensual lover. Exploring every inch of his body and pausing between each layer of clothing he discarded to whisper love and sweetness and admiration. They’d make tender love that was so passionate Adrien felt like crying and combusting all at once, drowning in the quiet intensity.

Other times, Nino was brutal. He’d take Adrien anyway he could get him, bent over the nearest surface, sprawled out on the floor, or even pressed up against a wall. Each of his thrusts would be a slow drag pulling out before snapping his hips forward in a powerful, perfectly aimed movement. He’d leave colourful marks and grip his hips so tightly that he left fingerprints all over Adrien. He’d whisper to him the most delicious filth he could think of and force the best kind of orgasm out of Adrien. He’d even keep fucking into him long after Adrien had cum, until Nino finally came, spilling warm and lovely into Adrien. When he did, he always left Adrien feeling magnificently used; brainless and breathless.

But this. This was Nino pressing as close to Adrien as possible, arms and hands holding onto him tightly. This was Nino’s hips frantically thrusting back and forth, erection sliding in and out of Adrien. This was Nino’s head buried in Adrien’s shoulder, leaving messy kisses and tinny bites. This was Nino hot and desperate for Adrien in an empty classroom during lunch just because of some light teasing.

That thought alone had Adrien coming barely five minutes later, completely untouched and with warmth thrumming all over his body. He barely had time to muffle his scream before his orgasm rolled over him and he was emptying himself all over the desk.

Nino groaned a bit too loudly as Adrien clamped down around him. He was so close. Just a few more thrusts and he—

“Out.” Adrien gasped, hands fumbling to push Nino back and out of him. Nino whined in protest but complied as he took a step back, breathless. He grinned when he heard the small noise Adrien made as he pulled out. Then Adrien was turning around dropping to his knees again.

Adrien had barely pulled the condom off before he was taking Nino into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum, latex and foreskin heavy and delightful on his tongue. He worked quickly, suckling the head, tonguing at the tip, licking the underside, and dragging his teeth lightly against the shaft. He barely had time to start deep throating Nino’s cock before cum was filling his mouth. He held still as Nino emptied himself down Adrien’s throat. When Nino slumped back, dropping down into a nearby chair, Adrien pulled back and climbed into his lap.

Nino wrapped his arms around Adrien’s waist to steady him and obediently opened his mouth to Adrien. They kissed with mostly tongue, exchanging Nino’s cum back and forth. Then Adrien pulled back to reach a hand towards the desk. Adrien’s cum was slowly sliding down the length of the furniture until Adrien scooped up as much of it as he could. Then he was licking his fingers clean and repeating the process until the desk was (relatively) clean. It was all incredibly filthy and ridiculously hot. Nino had really started to appreciate filth since he started dating Adrien.

When Adrien had finished licking his fingers, he turned a pair of dark, sated and incredibly sexy green eyes on Nino. “Well,” he purred, leaning in close and slowly dragging his tongue across Nino’s bottom lip, “I’m full.”


End file.
